


Time to come in.

by thornz2000



Category: Furry (Fandom), Horse - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Tentacle - Fandom, cuminflation - Fandom, gestation - Fandom, hentaiporn, mommy - Fandom, nursing - Fandom, unbirth - Fandom, yiffy - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Multi, deep bonding, scent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornz2000/pseuds/thornz2000
Summary: I was going out to see a house in the country.My car broke down, so started walking.Meet a horse that turned out to not be your ordinary horse.Let the adventure start.
Kudos: 4





	Time to come in.

It was late in the summer just starting to cool off I was going to check out a house out in the country. My GPS showed about another hour on the road. There was a lightening storm going on and it looked pretty active. I turned where on a road that my GPS told me to, but for the life of me, never seen this road before and I lived in this town all my life.

By now I was out in the country and the thunderstorm was still going strong after 30+minutes while I was driving. My car started conking out and this country road I was on did not look like it was traveled on much. So pulled over and out of the way along the side of the road since it was noon, but unsure how long it would take me to get help. The storm stopped, I tried to get my car going but it would not start.

I got out and started walking the direction I was driving since the way back was real far, made sense to keep going since I should be almost to the house. I got maybe a quarter mile down the road and seen a side road. I stood there looking at both roads, they both looked unused and could see pastures and forest with a few hills. Looking down the side road looked like a small hill just above the trees I could get to and climb to see where I was. 

After about 45minutes walking down the side road I can see the hill off in a distance over the trees. In front of me was a old wire fence that was clearly not in use and a pasture that was about 20 yards wide then the woods. As I'm thinking to go or not, to the left I hear a noise. A horse is walking to me from the woods. As the horse got closer I see it is a Gypsy Vanner. Brown and white pattern, long flowing white main and tail and just above the hooves long white long hair, truly a beautiful horse. As the horse gets closer I noticed the eyes was a very nice blue. (**Bottom of story is links to what the horse looks like**)

I stood there watching the horse walking up to me, this horse was about 13 hands tall at least. As the horse walked up to me, I could see the tip of its tongue lightly licked its lips, kind of in a sexy way which I never seen before. I stepped back from the fence and stood there, not knowing what to expect. The horse got to the fence and leaned against it, stretching out its neck to smell me. Feeling it was safe, I walked up to let the horse sniff me. The horse was taking some heavy sniffs of me, around my head and neck. At the same time, I found myself breathing in the horses warm, moist breath and scent, no clue why I was doing that. I thought, "I am getting turned on by this, what is going on with me?", but I decided to roll with it and see where it leads. After a few seconds sniffing me, the horse tilted its head slightly, put its lips on my mouth and started what seemed to be gently kissing me. I was unsure what to think, the horse was not biting me or anything, but felt like it was affectionately kissing me. The big, soft, lips on my mouth felt good, and the smell of the horse's breath became highly enjoyable. I started kissing the horse back. Not a second later when I did that, the horse started lightly running its tongue across my lips and pushed in a little into my mouth, I was getting turned on a lot, and over a horse. I was still unsure of the sex of the horse since I was only able to see it head on.

All of the sudden the horse stopped kissing me, turned its head sideways and looking right at me and winked at me two time as if flirting with me. Then slowly turning from me, I noticed it was a mare and her udder was very full, she continued turning her wide butt to me, she moved her tail to the side so I could she her vulva. As she walked away slowly, she turned her head to the side looking back at me as if to see if I was watching her. She walked about 15 feet from the fence in the pasture and stood sideways to my view of her. I looked her over, end to end, she was beautiful, her butt was marvelous, so round and firm, very thick body because she was a draft horse. She turned her head and looked at me directly, then with her front leg hoofed the ground a couple times, nodded her head down then looked at me. She did this two times as if pointing at the ground. I was unsure, but felt she wanted something from me. Then she did it a third time. I know horses do not understand questions but asked, "Do you want me to come over there?" she tilted her head back and forth a few times which clearly was a yes. 

I looked on the road both ways since I did not want to get in trouble for trespassing, then hopped the fence and walked over to her. As I was walking to her I could hear her softly nickering at me. Her tail was swishing about and her blue eyes got wider as if excited that I was walking over to her. 

When I got to the area she was hoofing at to look what was going on, she walked forward so I was middle of her side, I looked at her and she turned her head to the side looking at me and did a few upward head gestures. Thought since she did answer me, might as well ask "You want me to get on you?", once again she raised her head up and down. So I got on her back, and started thinking, she looked a lot taller when she was first walking up to me, I was probably wrong because how easily I got on her back. Her body was firm and her fur and main was real soft and silky, her scent was intoxicating to me. I held onto her main and she trotted into the woods on a path, but was hard to see and not used a lot. 

After about a 30+ minute ride on her, we came to a small clearing that was covered by thick, soft moss. There was the hill I saw earlier that I was going to walk to, at the base, part of it looks like it was removed leaving a concave look. It was deep enough to be a shelter. She trotted up near the concave area of the hill and stopped, then started shaking her body side to side as if telling me to get off. I got off, turned around to see where I was and stretch my legs out, no sooner when I did that, I felt a warm, moist breath on the back of my neck, turning around she was right there looking at me. She did the slight head tilt again and softly started kissing me, this time I noticed her breathing was a bit heavier. So I started to kissing her as well. I used my hands to pet her cheeks and under her head, her tongue started pushing into my mouth, it was wide, thick and very soft with a hint of grass, her mouth was very moist, I opened my mouth wider and she started putting a good portion of her tongue in, her tongue moved around in my mouth as if tasting me, I ran my tongue under hers to feel and taste it more. Then she push her tongue to the roof of my mouth and with her upper lip made a lite suction on my upper lip, it was very enjoyable. I could not help but notice how wet her lips and tongue was, after a very short time her saliva was slowly running down the sides of my mouth, I was also swallowing her saliva and it tasted real good. 

After a few minutes of that she stopped, I had a massive erection and willing to bet she knew it we well. She started sniffing the side of my head again, so I turned my head then she started lightly licking and sucking my ear, then she went back to my face and gave me a small wet kiss. She then started sniffing my body as she went down to my crotch. Her lips started playing with my belt, she was trying to get it undone, so I dropped my pants and underwear, my erection shot out. She sniffed my dick a couple of times then opened her mouth and started sucking. I was loving it, I put my hand on top of her head and holding her main while moaning and trying not to cum so I could enjoy the feeling longer. After a few good sucks she stopped. 

Lifting her head, she looked at me while licking her lips slowly as if savoring my flavor, I could see she was slightly drooling, she took a couple steps back and her eyes looked as if she was pleased. Then in a soft silky voice she said,"Don't freak out, I want to talk to you." I was a bit taken by this, but at the same time, very turned on by her voice. Since horses don't talk I was wanting to hear what she had to say. 

I replied, "Ok.. how do you talk and what is going on?". 

She replied ,"My name is Sapphire. I have always been able to talk, but I'm not from around here I guess you can say. I have always loved humans with their soft, smooth, skin, I can only imagine how great it feels against my fur. I could tell you enjoyed petting and kissing me, I could sense your heart beat picking up, like mine did when I first picked up your scent by the tree line. I have seen other people, but when I sniffed them, something did not smell right about them and I could sense they was not the right one, so I would turn around and leave. With you, I was very aroused to say the least, was like love at first sniff, long before I got to the fence. When I got next to you and sniffed you, I guess you could say my heart skipped a few beats. You are the one I been waiting for you my whole life. Never has a scent aroused me like that."

I was a bit perplexed at what she said "So, you been looking for me your whole life? If I may ask, how old are you?"

She replied "For age, I would say I'm about six years old. Unlike the horses you are used to, I age very slow. I can live to be over 120 in human years. My race reaches full mental maturity in two years, three years to be fully physically mature, I will not show any aging till I'm about 5 years from death. I never cared for males of my race, I don't know why, but they never got me excited, then I stumbled across humans and I was very taken with seeing them, heart, mind and of course body. I get so aroused just looking them, but I did know one day I would find you. It is clear you want me as much as I want you. I can sense and smell your excitement for me, and your erection gives it away as well. So shall we get to know each other?"

My heart was beating pretty fast as I was looking at her and smelling her scent "Sure, I think that would be great for us to get to know each other."

Sapphire walked slowly over to me "Well now, I would enjoy some in depth role playing with you so we can get to know each other and be deeply bonded. I want you to be as bonded to me as I will be with you. This is very important to me if you are serious. I would like you to be my little colt, you will do everything I tell you okay?" after saying that I watched as she licked her lips and her breathing got even heavier, she was getting very aroused at the thought of me being her obedient colt. She continues, "This will bring us very close together and I know you will enjoy it very much. Based on how fast your heart is beating and sensing your arousal for me, it's like you are already telling me yes." after saying that her eyes widened with anticipation, she walked up and stood right in front me and starts sniffing my neck and kissing me as she waits for my reply.

Not sure what she is really telling me to do, but if I'm her colt, that would make her my mom in a way, and that turned me on, trying to hold back the eagerness in my voice, I replied "Ok, what do I do?".

Looking at me with her big blue loving eyes and that soft silky voice she says, "Well for starters, colts don't wear clothes. You can put them over by the shelter in the hill side."

I took my clothes off, placed them over there, "Ok, now what?".

Sapphire looked at me as she stood in the soft moss and replied, "Come over here by my side and kneel down." I walked over and knelt down by her side, then she walked forward so her udder was right near my face. Turning her head and looking at me she said, "Now a colt always need to be nursing, I want to make sure you get all the nutrients you need and this is a part of the bonding I was telling you about. Now drink your fill sweetheart."

Looking at how full and firm her udder is, I replied,"Ok mommy", Sapphire looked back at me very aroused "I like the sound of you calling me mommy very much", with that I latched on and started nursing. Her milk was warm, sweet and very tasty. As I suckled on her teat, my hand started playing with the other side of her udder, I lightly caressed it, giving it a lite squeeze here and there, then I started playing with other teat, I was lightly pinching, pulling and rubbing her other nipple, I started hearing her moan in a very low voice and say "Oh that feels wonderful. I want you to gorge yourself on my milk, all you want, whenever you want, you never have to ask. Just kneel down by my udder and start nursing, I will stop whatever I am doing till you are done." 

As I was nursing I moved my hand from her udder and started moving up between her warm, furry thighs, as I reached further up I noticed she was moist between her hind legs and her tail was swishing a lot, back and forth, up and down. Was about that time Sapphire looked back at me "If you want dessert, you know where it's at". 

I got up and went behind her, she held her tail to the side, her vulva was winking, clear juices was dribbling down between her plump furry butt cheeks. The smell of her pheromones was like a rope around my head that pulled me in. I pushed my face in to her butt, wedging it in as far as I could between her butt cheeks, I was licking up her juices and sucking on her smooth, soft, very warm vulva. After getting a good taste of her, it was like I could not control myself, I swallowed all of her cum and sucked on her winking vulva begging for more, she was delicious. She held her head low, grunting a bit and very heavy breathing, often louder moaning. After sometime, she turned around, and looking at my face covered in her cum, she starts licking my face clean and gives me a few tender kisses. She paused and in a surprised voice says "Oh my, you have a much larger appetite for me than I expected."

She lets out a casual sigh and said "Well, I think its time for you to come in so we can really get to know each other. Are you able to stay the night or longer with me? I really want to deep bond with you, but it will take all night and you will be worn out tomorrow, but will be very satisfied in many ways." I thought about it for a second and said "Yes mommy, what are we doing?" Sapphire walked over to me so I was on her side, she said "I want you on my back, I will walk over to the shelter, see that ledge that is about 10 feet in the air? I want to get up there and I will tell you want to do next." Mean while I am trying to figure out what she means by 'time to come in', its all open out here, there is no in.

So I got on her back and she walked over to the shelter, the ledge was still a bit out of reach, then all of a sudden she was getting taller so I could reach it. I was a bit curious how she did this. After I got on the ledge I asked "Ok now, what do I do.............." then turning around to see her I just noticed she did not just get taller but bigger over all, I was very aroused and a touch unsure what to expect. She started licking me all over with her huge tongue and it felt great. Looking at me she said "Yes, I can get bigger or as small as a large dog. I am bigger because mommy wants to be able to accommodate you deep inside her." she was drooling a little and licked her lips in excitement then continued "Mommy is going to unbirth and gestate you over night among other things. You agreed to do whatever I say and I will take good care of you. I want you feet first to my vulva, put your arms to the side and wiggle down into me, I should be more than lubricated with my juices for your entry. Wiggle down to your shoulders and go no further. Mommy is going to attach an umbilical cord to you, we will be able to hear and talk through each others thoughts. Then I will attach a few other fun things you will like. Then we will start the deep bonding I told you about."

Sapphire turns around, lifts and moves her tail to the side, in front of me is her vulva, it must have been about 18" long, dripping with juices and her firm, round furry butt is about five feet across or more. She backs up till she feels the ledge on her butt. The ledge was at the right height, the bottom of her vulva was at the top ledge shelf. I stood there in a trance staring at her beautiful butt in udder awe of the view I had, knowing I was about to take the plunge into something sexual I never knew existed. Part of me was unsure of this whole unbirthing thing, other part of me was very turned on.

I put both of my feet in and the feeling was indescribable, and start to wiggle down, Sapphire clamped down on my legs and I could not go in, she said, "Sorry about that, it feels so good, almost had an orgasm, will relax so you can come in." her muscles relaxed and I continue to wiggle down into position. I got to my shoulders and said, "Ok, mom, I'm at my shoulders." she replies "It feels like it, won't be long my little colt and mommy will give you lots of lovings, filling and bathing you in my juices. Mommy can't wait to be gestating you, been looking forward to this day for a long time." Then I feel something coming up by my leg, she says "Don't worry, that is the umbilical cord I told you about" then I felt a little pinch, in my head I could her Sapphire "now feel where I attached the cord, see how it attaches to your belly button?" I felt it, feels weird, she continues "You will be nourished through it and no need to breath or anything, mommy will take great care of you." 

All of a sudden I could feel something push past my foot and was slithering up my leg, Sapphire sensed I was a little uneasy and says "There is 3 more cords that I will be attaching to you. More like tentacles since I can control them unlike the umbilical cord. One will attach to your dick, I will be milking you all night, so cum as often as you like for mommy. Then one will go into your cute little butt and one will go into your mouth and down to your stomach so I can feed you all night." Then all of a sudden the tentacle attached to my dick, it felt like a soft tube covered in a thick coating of slime, it started milking me right away. Almost immediately I started moaning then she said,"We have not even started yet, but I am enjoying this very much as well." The tentacle for my butt touched my anus and I clenched up, in a soft voice she says "You need to relax your cute little butt for mommy, let me get in there and make you feel good." so I unclenched my butt. The tentacle also had a very thick coat of slime and it entered me with no problem or pain like I thought it would. She started moving the tentacle in and out, I have to be honest, it was relaxing and that slime made it feel real good. The last tentacle I could feel making its way up my body, she says "this is the last one, it will go in your mouth and down to your stomach so I can feed you. Hope you saved room for mommy's juice, there will be a lot of it tonight." I could feel the slimy tentacle pushing and moving its way up my body to my mouth. As it moved up, it left a thick coating of slime on my body. Upon arriving at my mouth I could see that it looked kind of like a horse dick and the slime was real sticky and stringy. It started pushing on my mouth, I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. As the tentacle entered my mouth, coating it thoroughly as it made its way to my stomach, I noticed slime tasted like Sapphire's cum, but much thicker. Hearing my thought she replied,"Yes it is my cum, but from deep inside me where you will be tonight. It has special properties as well, that is why you were not gagging as it went down to your throat to your stomach." Just as it was about done going in I noticed what looked like a flange on it, was about 3" wide and long. As the tentacle got to my stomach the flange was right at my face and wrapped itself around my head. I'm thinking "What the hell is this...?" she replies "Nothing to worry about my little colt, I just want to make sure that your feeding tentacle stays in place is all. Wouldn't want you to miss out on me feeding you all tonight." (**Bottom of story is how to make the slime I had to deal with**)

She lets out a pleasant sigh "Well, time for you to come in so we can deep bond and express our love for each other." with that, her muscles relaxed and I slide in, once I was entirely inside her, she contracted her muscles above my head in a downward motion pushing me deep in to her vagina, as she moved me down my body was getting encased in her thick slime. I no time at all I was fully encased in it, I started to panic a little, sensing this she says "You will be fine, this is a whole new experience for you. I secrete the slime through the walls of my vagina, it will greatly enhance our pleasure and protect you in case mommy plays to rough with you. Also this is the slime mommy will be pumping into you, anally and orally. I can fill you up then pull it back out of your body. Mommy is going to love you a lot tonight." 

I could hear her heavy breathing and rapid heart beat, she says "I'm going to shrink down a little for that nice tight fit." I could feel her contracting around me as she shrunk, it got tight but was pleasant, then she started moving my slime coasted body up and down in her vagina. All of a sudden she gave me a big long squeeze, the anal tentacle went real far in to my rectum and got wider, I could feel it filling me up and the oral tentacle pulsing with loads of her cum a going into my stomach. I could hear her fluids rushing around as she orgasmed. She said "YES! That feels so good and we have all night. Mommy is loving her colt." When the squeezing stopped she continued moving me up and down in her vagina. I thought "I'm so full, I feel like I am going to pop" then it felt like two tentacles wrapped around my mid section, they was squeezing me lightly off and on and moved up and down on my stomach the slime was so thick I could feel it moved with tentacles, she says "This is how I can feel you more, mommy loves plumping up her colt. And yes, this turns me on very much feeling how full you are, your body will get used to this in no time." She then removed her fluids from my body and went back to pleasuring me and herself. Not more than a few minutes later both the tentacles start filling me up again, I'm real full, it started feeling real good like she told me it would. I have never been this turned on, moments before I cum, I can feel that I am being milked real hard. I am cumming like never before, after I'm came I thought "Did you do that since you knew I was about to cum?", she softly replies "Yes I did, mommy knows what her colt likes. I am in tune with your body and feel what you hunger for. You have a lot larger appetite for mommy than I thought you had before I unbirthed you. Before you came I could feel you wanted to be filled up to make your orgasm better, so I filled you up. Like right now, you want me to remove my juices from your body, then have my tentacle play with your anus and fill you back up." she was right "Wow, I did not know you could do that, thought you only could hear my thoughts." she giggled "This is why I wanted to deep bond with you, to please you in every way. Now my little colt, enough chat, I sense you are about to cum again for mommy, so lets fill you back up again so we can enjoy each other." 

All night I was milked, the tentacle in my anus going in and out, then in further as she sensed I was close to cumming and oral tentacle pulsing loads to my stomach filling me up with her fluids before I came, then after I came she would remove her fluids was removed and the process started all over, I must have came a dozen times. Then I felt her contract hard as she climaxed often, then I could hear her fluids rushing around and feel her body shaking as another orgasm would hit her, then back to squeezing me and moving me up and down in her vagina.

I must have fallen asleep sometime during the deep bonding. Still feeling groggy I awoke to feeling her shifting around. "Good morning my little colt, you sure stayed awake a lot longer than I thought you would have. I had a great loving night with you. Now time for mommy to birth you, would gestate you longer, but I want your body to adjust to me. Then she start squeezing me out of her vagina, I was so coated with slime that made it was easy for her to birth me. Sapphire says,"Once your head clears my vulva let me know, so I can detach all the fun things." I felt her enlarge, then her vaginal muscles below my feet contracted in a upwards movement, my head pushed out "Ok my head is out." then the flange released from my head and the anal and oral tentacle slide right out of me, the one on my dick was removed as well, then I felt the umbilical cord detach. She then pushed and slide me out all the way. I was laying feeling a bit exhausted and totally slime coated, and I could hardly move. As I lay there I could feel her fluids oozing out my anus in very thick and viscous globs, my mouth had a thick coating of slime that I swallowed. This slime on me was super stringy and I could not even wipe it off it was so thick and stuck to me. 

I look over and Sapphire is laying on her side looking at me with very loving eyes "Come here so I can clean you off", I walked over and her big tongue wrapped around me and she started cleaning me off, she would lick the slime off me and and swallow it. It was quiet a mess, but she seemed to enjoy cleaning and swallowing it. I was surprised how easily she got the slime off me. In a low voice I could hear her say "I taste real good", then she shrunk back down to her regular horse size, I walked over and keeled down by her udder and started nursing, looking at me she says "That is a good colt, drink all you need, I will make more with no problem.".

As I'm nursing I hear another female voice "Mom! Is that him? You found him?" I stopped nursing, stood up and this little horse is running up to me. I noticed she had similar markings to her mother, main and everything, but her eyes was kind of a white color and smaller than a pony. She ran up to me, stood on her hind legs, putting her forelegs over my shoulders and starts kissing me and putting her tongue in my mouth. I'm a bit confused, so I move my head so get her to stop. Sapphire looks over at me "This is my daughter Pearl. I'm going to graze for a bit and drink, will be back later. You two have fun and get to know each other" With that she turned around walking very slow away since she saw me watching her, she moved her tail to the side and winked at me with her vulva.

Pearl looking very focused at me says, "I'm so happy to meet you." and starts kissing me, like her mom, her mouth is very moist, she is drooling a little and I'm swallowing her saliva. So as I am standing there with her forelegs over my shoulders, I embrace her wrapping my arms around her mid section and give her some very loving kisses. After a few she looks at me and says "Please sit down, I bet your hungry." I sit down on the soft moss, she turns her firm, furry butt to me, moves her tail to the side and backs into my face. The smell of her pheromones are as intoxicating as her mom's. I place my hands on both sides of her butt, pulling lightly signaling for her to back up further into my face. I start licking and sucking on her vulva that has cum dribbling down between her furry butt cheeks.

After a bit I can tell she wants more than oral, her vulva was hot and juice is flowing, she steps to the side real quick and aiming her butt away from me, cums in a big stream. Pearl says "Didn't know if you would like that or not in the face." I replied "Thank you, but can't say if I would or would not like it. Guess one day we will need to find out huh?" she grins "Let me know when you want to try it, I'm just as sexually active as my mom. Mom tells me your race does it on their back with stomachs touching, I would really like to try that" I thought about it "Oh missionary style, you get on your back and I will get on top of you" she giggles in excitement and rolls over on her back in the soft moss, then looks at me to get on top and have sex with her. I stood up and look down at her, her hind legs are very nice, thick, furry thighs that are spread open waiting for me. I get down and slide my dick into her and lay on top of her stomach. Her belly fur was so soft and warm I was enjoying her and I could tell she was enjoying me. Like her mom she great muscle control that starts milking my dick. She starts moaning, then she wraps her front legs around my neck pulling my face to her muzzle so we can kiss while having sex. She was not kidding that she was as sexually active as her mom.

She clenched up tight around my dick, her forelegs tightened around me and she started taking gulping breaths as she orgasmed. Her body shook and I could feel her cumming. She came about four times to my one. I got off her and lay down on my back, as I'm laying there she comes over "Well time to clean you up" and starts licking my dick, which turned into sucking for a bit. Pearl looks at my dick and says "Rest up, then we will go at it again." As I'm laying there, feeling very tired, Pearl stands over me again "I'm two years old, but I can't get as big as my mom when she enlarges herself, at least not yet. Do you know what that means?" I looked at her unsure what to say "I don't know. What does that mean?", she grins "When I can get as big as mom when she enlarges herself, guess where you going to be? Deep inside of me like you did with mom. You are part of our herd now, so you will be taken care of in every possible way. I asked mom long ago if we found you, how we gonna share you? She said at times we will be butt to butt, so one of us births you and into the other one to be unbirthed and gestated. I'm wet with excitement just thinking about it. So for now lets get to know each other." She lays down next to me placing her head next to mine and sniffs me then kissing me.

Just then Sapphire comes back and walks over to us and says "I hope you are getting to know her, she will have needs as much as I do" then she leaned over and started kissing me, her big tongue lightly starts licking my lips as if teasing me. Sapphire says, "Well you two should get something to eat." and she walks forward with her full udder so its in my view, I get up and start nursing, Pearl takes the other side and starts nursing as well. After a few minutes, Pearl stops nursing, lowers her head and wraps her mouth around my dick and starts sucking. Sapphire turns her head so she can see us and says "It does a mother good to see her colt nursing and my daughter taking after mommy." 

Later on that day after we rested, Sapphire says "I would like you to stay here with us, we will take great care of you." I looked at Sapphire and Pearl and said "I would love to stay with the both of you and be part of your herd. I can see I belong with the both of you." Sapphire grins and says,"You are the one I been looking for, there is no doubt. I really want to gestate you much longer, but only after your body gets used to it first. We are so deeply bonded since last night, I want you to come in right now, but I know you need to rest and stretch out. Besides, Pearl has needs too that I see you are well under way taking care of." I ask "How long could you gestate me? Would I die if to long or other physical issues if I stayed in to long?" Sapphire looks at me "I could easily gestate you longer, but not sure how much longer since your the first human I been with. However, we will try longer times. I am more than willing and I know Pearl is as well, she has mommy's sex drive." Pearl chimes in "I will be gestating him when ever you are not mom." Sapphire looks at Pearl and says, "I bet you would, but we will need to allow him to decide when it's time to come in and with who he goes in." 

Off and on in the distance I been seeing lightning flash beyond the hill since I been here, I ask "What is going on over there that the lightening is always flashing?" Sapphire looks at me "It is very dangerous over there, we just stay over here where it is safe. Lets all take a nap." So Sapphire lays down, I lay my head on her inner back thigh and Pearl lays down in front of me, and starts rubbing my dick with her butt, I say "Pearl, stop it, I need to sleep", she giggles "Ok, well rest up so we can play more. Night".

(What do you think will happen in chapter 2?)

Sidenote about the slime you will read about, making this will give you a good idea what I was dealing with:  
With 1 cup warm water, 3 tbl spoons of J-Lube and 1 tsp spoons of Xanthan gum

This is what the horse looks like in the story - https://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Gypsy-Horse-Pictures.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/4e/6a/234e6aa434de48c41d604770f64d87f2.jpg  
https://www.leaderviral.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/2-Gypsy-Vanner-Horse-300x225.jpg

(What do you think will happen in chapter 2?)

Sidenote about the slime you will read about, making this will give you a good idea what I dealing with every time(it's fun time for sure, just messy):  
With 1 cup warm water, 3 tbl spoons of J-Lube and 1 tsp spoons of Xanthan gum

This is what the horse looks like in the story - https://www.horsebreedspictures.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/08/Gypsy-Horse-Pictures.jpg  
https://i.pinimg.com/originals/23/4e/6a/234e6aa434de48c41d604770f64d87f2.jpg  
https://www.leaderviral.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/07/2-Gypsy-Vanner-Horse-300x225.jpg


End file.
